Forbidden Comfort
by Falconluv
Summary: Ritsuka is once again wounded by his mother and goes to Soubi's. Better than it sounds. My first Loveless fic so please be nice!


**Author: **Falconluv

**Rating: **

**Summary: **

Ritsuka walked slowly into Soubi's apartment, he had been given a key many months ago the blonde saying it was in case he ever needed him or a place to stay. Ritsuka hadn't taken him up on the offer. Until now. His mother had once again wounded him, although the cut from the knife which she had dragged down his side was shallow it still hurt to move or even breathe.

Ritsuka's eyes widened when he located his fighter, he was in the bath his head against the side his eyes closed. And for the first time Ritsuka saw Soubi unguarded his face usually tight and unyielding was relaxed and dare he think it vulnerable.

He could feel the heat rising to his face as he realised obviously that Soubi was naked. Although by chance the bath had some sort of bubble bath in and the white bubbles covered Soubi's hips and .. er nether regions.

Gently placing the bag he had hastily packed onto the floor Ritsuka gingerly removed his coat revealing the torn and bloodied shirt. As though transfixed which when Ritsuka thought of it he was he padded softly to the side of the bath. Standing looking at Soubi's relaxed face Ritsuka couldn't resist and gently he reached forwards his fingers lightly touching Soubi's face.

The reaction was immediate Soubi's eyes snapped open and he jerked backwards immediately weary until he saw his frightened looking sacrifice watching him with fearful big eyes.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi said his voice unusually soft as he spoke to the frightened teen. His gaze raked over his sacrifice and it was then he noticed his torn and blood stained shirt. His natural reaction was to stand and gather his sacrifice into a hug to comfort him but as he made to do so he remembered he was naked and knew it would probably scare Ritsuka more.

Holding out a wet hand Soubi looked reassuringly at Ritsuka who hesitated before shakily placing his smaller hand in the older mans. Soubi tugged gently, being careful of the wound in Ritsuka's side and brought his young sacrifice to him, when Ritsuka's hips gently hit the tub Soubi embraced him gently.

Ritsuka's arms immediately wrapped around Soubi's head needing the forbidden comfort he was not used to initiating. Soubi held the shaking Ritsuka, his head resting comfortably against the boy's stomach, it was only when some of Ritsuka's blood dripped onto his cheek did he remember that Ritsuka didn't usually visit him.

"Ritsuka? What happened?" Soubi asked softly never once moving from his position.

"Mother, she . . she got angry." Ritsuka choked on a sob something he felt slightly ashamed about, a sixteen year old and he was crying. Soubi felt anger bite at him, that women did more than just wound Ritsuka physically it was hurting him much more inside. Gently pulling out of Ritsuka's hold Soubi gently unbuttoned what was left of the tattered shirt. Ritsuka felt himself stop breathing for a few seconds before the injury released a pang of pain making him wince.

Soubi gently pressed his lips to the torn skin ignoring the blood, which gushed to him. Ritsuka let out a shuddering breath his arms once again twined around Soubi's neck.

"You need to wash this theirs a medical kit in the cabinet," Soubi muttered examining the wound, it was a straight shallow line only the very beginning of the wound was a bit deep and was the cause of the bleed. Ritsuka nodded but did not move. Soubi pulled back Ritsuka stubborn as he was kept his arms loosely hanging around his neck now resting on Soubi's strong shoulders.

"You need to get out of those pants, their covered in blood," Soubi said softly unsure how his sacrifice would take this, unfortunately for Ritsuka it was necessary his wound needed cleaning but first he must be clean for a bandage to be put on.

Slowly the surprisingly strong arms retreated from Soubi's shoulders and the blonde man missed the contact instantly he said nothing watching silently as Ritsuka hesitantly unbuttoned his jeans, wincing he slid them off the movement aggravating his side.

Ritsuka now stood in only his underwear and Soubi suddenly understood why Ritsuka was reluctant to leave his side. He wanted to get cleaned _with _Soubi but he didn't want to be naked.

Well that was fine with Soubi what his Ritsuka wanted.

"Ritsuka you can keep your underwear on if you like you can get in here with me," Soubi said his voice for the first time in years sounding unsure. Ritsuka looked at him emotion close to gratefulness on his face as he slowly climbed into the bath.

Soubi's arms immediately wound there way carefully around the younger mans waist holding him gently. Ritsuka settled between Soubi's legs his head resting against his chest just above the water, which lapped at Ritsuka's neck gently.

Soubi watched as Ritsuka's blood mixed with the water until the blood stopped flowing in honesty it had looked worse than it was, but still it was bad enough.

Ritsuka lay against his fighter perfectly content despite the dull sting in his side, his eyes were drooping the steady heart beat of Soubi and the lapping water easing him into sleep.

Soubi felt the tension drain from Ritsuka until the soft even breathing against his chest answered his suspicions that Ritsuka was falling asleep. Looking at the cute teen Soubi sighed, shifting Ritsuka's weight Soubi managed to kneel therefore he was able to lift his sacrifice and step carefully out of the tub reaching for the thick woolly towel on the rack he draped it over Ritsuka.

Holding his precious bundle close Soubi carefully walked to his bed once their he set Ritsuka down and tried to move away, Ritsuka unknowingly whimpered when Soubi released his grip on him and Soubi quickly held him again.

Sitting his damp body beside his love he wondered how much trouble he'd be in when Ritsuka woke up deciding to lessen the damage Soubi quickly released his grip and replaced it with a pillow which Ritsuka quickly pulled into his grip.

A small and rare smile on his face Soubi went back to his 'bathroom' and grabbed another towel wrapping it around his waist. Picking up Ritsuka's discarded jeans he ran more water in the bath and threw them in hoping that would at least get rid of the blood.

Remembering Ritsuka still wore wet underwear Soubi nearly groaned. He couldn't let Ritsuka catch a cold because of damp underwear. Finding a clean pair of his own boxers Soubi cautiously made his way to the bed. This would be difficult, deciding to pull the wet underwear off whilst his eyes were closed seemed the best solution so Soubi did just that, of course it was extremely difficult to get the clean underwear on whilst temporarily blind but somehow he managed it.

Luckily for him Ritsuka slept on oblivious.

Grabbing the medi kit Soubi started the grim task of dressing Ritsuka's wound; a strong hiss escaped the slumbering boy as the disinfectant pads were pressed lightly to the slash. Once cleaned and bandaged Soubi pressed a soft kiss to his loves forehead.

Scooping the teen up Soubi placed him under the covers opting for keeping him warm whilst he changed.

Once he had dressed Soubi laid down beside Ritsuka an amused smile creeping on his face as Ritsuka discarded the pillow and held onto Soubi's waist, the usually shy boy who didn't appreciate any invasion of his personal space was the one showing his clear need for comfort even whilst asleep.

Cuddling into Ritsuka, Soubi realised that whatever Ritsuka's reaction in the morning he would handle it, and maybe just maybe if Ritsuka was in a good mood he would ask his sacrifice to move in with him. With a smile that seemed somewhat shocking on Soubi the fighter fell asleep feeling the most content in years.


End file.
